Photographer
by blupii
Summary: Perkataan Sakura di pameran photography membuat dirinya malu. Sungguh malu. Apalagi ia sedang bersama makhluk penggila tomat. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Silahkan RnR.


_Photographer_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU! Maybe OOC, Maybe typo(s)

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy~

o0o

''Oh, ayolah. Aku tau kau tidak sedang sibuk, Onii-chan,'' rengek Sakura kepada seseorang yang ia telepon tadi.

Sudah sejak 5 menit yang lalu bungsu Haruno itu mengajak, ah lebih tepatnya merengek kepada kakaknya. Ia merengek minta ditemani ke pameran _photography_ yang berada di sebelah barat taman kota.

''Sudahlah Saku, Onii-chan benar-benar sibuk. Berhentilah merengek. Kau sudah besar,'' sahut seseorang di seberang telepon.

''Sasori-nii jahat! Apa salahnya sih menemani adik kecilmu yang manis ini?'' Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia mulai sebal akan jawaban dari sang kakak.

''Tidak ada yang salah, Saku. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk,'' kata Sasori dengan nada bersalah. ''Begini saja, Onii-chan minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, nanti akan ada teman Sasori-nii yang akan menemanimu. Bagaimana? Oke, Onii-chan tutup dulu, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang!''

''Astaga! Kenapa ia seenaknya menutup sambungan telepon, sih? Aku 'kan belum memberi jawaban,'' omel Sakura. Dengan muka ditekuk ia mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke pameran itu.

o0o

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, Sakura segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

''Iya, sebentar,'' teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah.

'Tidak sabaran sekali orang ini,' batin Sakura kesal.

Cklek.

Sakura memandang seseorang yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu rumahnya. 'Untuk apa manusia tomat ini datang kemari?' batin Sakura.

''Jangan menatapku terlalu lama. Kau bisa terpesona denganku,'' kata orang itu dengan suara bass miliknya yang bernada datar.

''Cih. Mana mungkin aku terpesona dengan orang yang gila tomat sepertimu,'' kata Sakura dengan nada sinis. ''Tumben, kau bertamu ke rumahku. Ada keperluan apa, eh, Uchiha?''

''Paksaan dari sesorang untuk menemani adiknya yang manja.''

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka ditemani oleh pemuda angkuh di depannya ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga hal itu lebih baik daripada ia pergi sendirian. ''Aish, menyebalkan!''

o0o

Bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, mengamati dan memahami karya Tuhan melalui foto bisa menjadi obat dari kekesalannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak menjadi obat? Jika hasil foto di pameran itu benar-benar bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum. Bahkan ia sempat lupa kalau dirinya sedang bersama makhluk-yang-paling-tidak-ingin-ia-lihat sekaligus makhluk-yang-selalu-ia-rindukan, sekarang. Orang yang ia suka sekaligus ia benci, Sasuke Uchiha.

''Ah! Bagaimana bisa foto ini diambil dengan posisi yang begitu bagus? Seandainya _photographer_ itu laki-laki aku ingin menikah bersamanya. Pasti menyenangkan jika tiap jengkal di rumah dipasang berbagai foto yang indah seperti ini. Kyaaaa~'' celoteh Sakura sambil menatap foto seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang diterpa sinar lembayung dari pancaran matahari sore di tepi Sungai Shinano, sungai terpanjang di Jepang, dengan antusias.

Sementara itu, Sasuke, yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum miring sambil berkata, ''_Photographer-_nya ada di sampingmu, Gulali.''

''Eh? Apa maksudmu, Tomat?'' tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda penggila tomat itu. Namun, sebelum petanyaan itu terjawab, ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang menghampiri mereka.

''Ah, maaf bos. Saya lupa harus menaruh foto ini dibagian mana,'' kata perempuan tadi kepada Sasuke.

Eh? Tadi Uchiha bungsu itu dipanggil apa? Bos?

Dengan wajah bingung, Sakura memperhatikan mereka berdua.

''Hn,'' Sasuke mengambil alih foto tadi dan berjalan ke arah selatan Sakura. ''Kau tunggu di sini saja, Gulali.''

Kemudian Sakura bertanya kepada perempuan itu, ''Err, kenapa Anda tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan bos?''

Si pirang itu malah menghadap foto tadi sambil menunjuk sebuah coretan di bagian pojok foto. Ia berkata, ''Beliau photographer dari semua foto di pameran ini. S.U. Inisial dari Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu.''

Sejak mendengar pernyataan perempuan pirang tadi, Sakura terus saja menunduk dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya.

''Ja-jadi, Sasuke _photographer-_nya? Uhh.'' Sakura serasa ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang digali dalam. Ia malu. Sungguh malu. Bukan 'kah Sasuke mendengar celotehannya beberapa menit yang lalu?

''Hn.''

''Eh?'' Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara, dengan pipi yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia sungguh malu.

~END~

Silahkan review :)


End file.
